heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Dressing as the Enemy/Gallery
Gallery Hpdh2 0638.jpg|Hermione Granger uses Polyjuice Potion to transform into Bellatrix Lestrange and break into her vault at Gringotts so they can find one of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes. 2088.jpg|Justin Miller disguises himself as a criminal named Pupa to find out what's in the crates at Mossi Kasic's party. Karai As The Shredder.jpg|Karai disguises herself as Utrom Shredder to end the war in New York City between The Purple Dragons, The Mafia and The Foot Clan. CH620 1666.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell disguises herself as a Demonatrix to infiltrate Vincent's lair and rescue their sister Paige Matthews. Karone As Astronema.jpg|Karone disguises herself as her alter-ego Astronema in order to get the Quasar Saber back to the Power Rangers. Han and Luke disguised as Stormtroopers.jpg|Han Solo and Luke Skywalker disguise themselves as Storm Troopers to rescue Leia Organa from Darth Vader's clutches. Baloo in his monkey disguise.jpg|Baloo disguises himself as a female orangutan to fool King Louie and the Bandar-Log so he and Bagheera can rescue Mowgli Mystique disguised as Psylocke.jpg|Mystique masquerades herself as Psylocke in an attempt to save Quicksilver from Apocalypse. TLM 1504.jpg|Emmet Brickowski and Wyldstyle disguise themselves as robots to infiltrate Octan Corporation, disarm the Kragle and stop Lord Business. Mater in Disguise.jpg|Mater shape shifts into Ivan the tow truck to infiltrate the lemon meeting and find out who's been sabotaging the races of the World Grand Prix. Monsters disguised as Gallaxhar clones.jpg|Dr. Cockroach, Missing Link, and B.O.B. disguise themselves as Gallaxhar clones to save Susan/Ginormica from Gallaxhar. Lux22.png|BB uses Lady Lux's body as a bike rider disguise to make a deal with CC and Dee Dee from her old band BCD in order to expose Lady Lux's plan. Jimmy Neutron Disguised as Evil Jimmy.jpg|Jimmy Neutron impersonates himself as the Evil Jimmy Neutron to infiltrate the evil Earth and stop his evil counterpart. Talos' Kree Disguise.png|Talos shapeshifts into a Kree soldier in order to rescue Nick Fury, Maria Rambeau, Goose and the rest of the Skrulls to escape from the Kree Empire. Samey angry.jpg|Samey uses a fake beauty mark to impersonate her evil sister Amy, while she's eliminated. Winkie_Disguises.jpg|The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion disguise themselves as Winkie Guards to infiltrate The Wicked Witch's Castle and rescue Dorothy Gale. Jinx in Disguise.jpg|Jinx disguises herself as a Cobra red ninja to get close to Cobra Commander, Firefly and Zartan along with Storm Shadow, who was going after Zartan because he murdered the Hard Master. Shrek in Disguise.jpg|Shrek disguises himself as a worker to infiltrate the Fairy Godmother's potion factory and steal a powerful potion. Masquerade Wheeljack Optimaster.jpg|The Autobots disguise themselves as the Stunticons to penetrate the Decepticon camp. Mi3 1286.jpg|Ethan Hunt poses himself as Owen Davian so he can retrieve a briefcase and find out about the Rabbit's Foot. Minions in disguise.jpg|Gru paints two of his yellow minions in purple paint to make them look like El Macho's mutated minions in order to save Lucy Wilde. 7545.jpg|The Undertaker masquerades himself as his brother Kane to inflitrate the wrestling match to fight Mankind and become the number #1 contender for the WWE title from Stone Cold Steve Austin. 14705868_1121618897885370_7832566361345114728_n.jpg|Prince Phillip III and James Navarro disguise themselves as Mummy Guards in order to infiltrate the Halloween Intergalactic Court to save the Rangers from being killed for the crimes they didn't commit. Dylan Saunders in Disguise.jpg|Dylan Sanders disguises herself as a race-car driver, in order to distract a bad guy, while Alex Munday looks inside the car boot to investigate. Back to the Moon 077.png|Amethyst disguised as Jasper to confuse the Ruby Squad. Zuko and Sokka as guards.png|Sokka and Prince Zuko disguise themselves as prison guards to infiltrate the Boiling Rock and rescue Suki and Sokka's father. Videos Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Polyjuice Potion (Part 1 of 2)|Ron Weasley & Harry Potter take Polyjuice Potion and transform into Crabbe and Goyle, so they can infiltrate the Slytherin Common Room. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Polyjuice Potion (Part 2 of 2)|Disguised as Crabbe & Goyle (due to Polyjuice Potion), Harry & Ron interrogate Malfoy for information on the Chamber of Secrets. Wizard of OZ Witch's Castle|The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion disguise themselves as Winkie Guards to infiltrate The Wicked Witch's Castle and rescue Dorothy Gale. Category:Galleries